My Savior
by escapeingmyfate
Summary: Anamia has been battling with anorexia for months and when she meets Happy, the enforcer for SOA, it changes her life for the better.* starting with a K rating for now /anamia/set?id 74297826
1. Chapter 1

She was the first thing he noticed when he pulled into TM. She was absolutely gorgeous, but she looked sick. Not in the cold/flu type of way but there was definitely something wrong with her and he was going to get to the root of it one way or another. He parked his dyna and walked over to where she was talking to Gemma.

"Hey Gem," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey Hap. This is Anamia, babygirl this is Happy." Gemma looked at the two of them as she said this and had an instant thought. She had been trying to think of a way to help her god daughter and she saw her answer right in front of her. She smiled for a second.

She turned to him and instantly her breath was taken away. He was so scary looking but he was sexy all at the same time…"Ummm….just call me Ana. No one calls me Anamia anymore ma you know that. Nice to meet you Happy."She shook his hand and she thought his grip was gonna break her fragile bones.

"Just Hap darlin," he noticed how fraglie she was and this made him both angry and concerned at the same thing and this wasn't something he was used to,"need anything gGem?"

"yea I was about the take my girl hoime but can you for me? I stil have some paper work I need to do and also still need to set up tonights party."This was how she was gonna set her plan in motion.

"Anything for the queen," He gave her his usual tiny smile, not to big that his brothers could see, only the girls in front of him. He turned towrds his girl…..yea he liked the sound of that," you ridin before darlin?"

"All the time back in the day before I got a car, but sees how my car is in here," she looked down at the ground then back up at Gemma and instantly knew what she wa doing and decided that she was gonna finally like one of her god moms evil plans.

"Alright then let go." He walked to his bike and watched as she said good bye to everyone. They hugged her with a great deal f care as if they knew she might break in half. He was definitely gonna have to change that right away.

She walked over to him, helmet in her hand and her bag slung over her back. She waited for him to get on the bike and start it before dhe mounted. She placed her tiny arms aroung him and he could feel just how weak she really was. He knew what he had to do now. He revved the bike to life and he was of. He had on hand on the throttle so he could control the bike and the other was on her hands so he could make her she would fall off.

ANA POV.

Jesus I forgot how amazing it felt to be on the back of a bike. I stopped riding when my weight got really low. I felt like I was gonna fly off the back it it like a piece of paper. I think Happy noticed I was kinda scared cuz he placed on hand on mine and held me to him. His body felt amazing under my hands. His muscles were like rocks yet were still soft in a way. i squezzed tighter as he went faster down the highway and with this movement i felt him laugh at me but he just tighted his grip on my hands and went faster.

We reached my house in about 20 mins. It usually took my 40 in my car. I sat there for a second to catch my breath and he let me, putting both hands on mine as we sat there. In my gut I had a feeling that this was out of the ordinary for him to do but I sure as hell wasn't gonna stop him. Once my breathing was regular again I got off the bike, took of my helmet and set it where I sat and walked towards my house. I truned around expecting to see him behing me but he was still on his bike.

"Umm.., you wanna come in and wait while I get ready?"

He nodded and follwed her. She dug in her puse, got her keey and unlocked her door.

HAPPY POV.

I was in a state of shock the the inside of her house it was beautiful. From the outside it didn't look that big. It was a one story, 3 Bedrooms, 2 Bathrooms, 2 Car Garage, Spacious Living Room, Formal Dining Area, Ceramic Tile Flooring, Covered Patio, Ceiling Fans, Kitchen with Nook. it looked like a home I could live in.


	2. Chapter 2

ANA POV

I turned around to tell him that he could sit in the living room and watch tv while I got ready but what I saw as I turned made me double over and laugh. He was just standing there with his mouth open looking around.

"Are you ok?," I was till laugh when I spoke, "Happy when you regain your bodily functions you can sit in the living room and watch tv while I get ready. Ill be ready in about an hour so make yourself at home." I walked away still laughing a little. I walked into the far back room still thinking about the sexy biker standing in my hallway dumbfounded by my house.

HAPPY POV

I still stood there as she walked away. I got my feet and brain to move again so I walked into the living room and again I was struck stupid. She has a huge 70' LCD tv mounted to the wall. Under it was 2 bookcases full of cds and movies. He squatted down to have a look and quickly became very impressed. She had a wide variety from House of a Thousand Corpses to Finding Nemo. This girl had taste. Now her cds are. WOW they are superb. Johnny Cash, Led Zeppelin, Evanescence, Metallica, Marilyn Manson. I could go on and on with her choices. Her walls were covered with different posed but mostly posters of Marilyn Monroe and James Dean. Damn this girl really did have good taste.

ANA POV

Before I walked down stairs I looked in the mirror. I was dressed in a pair of tight black truffle spike trim platform court shoes that gave her at least another 5 inches o her 5'2 stature, dark blue jane norman essential skinny jeans, a red only maki flared tank top, with my Parisian white studded leather jacket over it. My make up was simple yet sexy, I wore my mac Marilyn Monroe charmed im sure lipstick, glittery cat eye, nars limited edition disco inferno nail poilish( whichj I bought like 10 of cuz I fell in love with it), my hair was slighty curled and casced over my shoulders. I just shaved my shide cut so it looked nice for the party. I had the meadowlack anchor stacker ring that Jax gave me, the topshop floral skull ring Tig gave me, the diamond heart ring that Gem gave me, and my spiked nlly cross double finger ring that Clay gave me. I looked one last time and headed downstairs. I found Happy just where I thought he would be. He was sitting in front of the bookcase that at under my tv looking at my movies and cds looking very impresees. I walked over to him. I loved having carpet in my house, it made it easier to sneak up on him. I trapped him on the shoulder to tell him I was ready to go.

HAPPY POV

I looked at her and she looked even more beautiful then when he left.

"Hap, Im ready, but we don't have to leave for another couple hours so you can pick a movie if you want."

"K." I started looking at the movies again and pick out something I thought she would like but didn't let her see I wanted it to be a surprise. I popped the movie and sat on the couch next to her. She pressed play and started freaking out as soon as she figured out the movie.

"How to Marry a Millionarie. Oh my god Hap this is my favorite movie. How did you know." She looked at me with a big smile.

"I didn't I just used context clues," I pointed at all the posters on the wall. "And don't tell any of the guys but I really like this movie too." I whispered that last part in to her ear.

"You do? But how? Every time I try and get one of the other guys to watch it they start to complain."

"My ma. She loved Marilyn too."

She kept smiling as she turned to watch the movie. When it was over she got up, put her shoes back on and turned off the tv.


	3. Chapter 3

HAPPY POV

The way she felt sitting on the back of my bike was something I was gonna get used to. It in a way felt like that spot was meant for her.

The ride to TM was not nearly long enough but I don't really know how she would react to me just taking off on the road and not tell her so I decided against that idea. We got to TM and she got off my bike again she left her helmet where she sat so hopefully I would e the one to take her home.

She was into the office I suspected to find Gemma so I walk to the club house to get a shot. I mentally kick myself in the ass with that thought when I remembered that I might be the one give Ana a ride home tonight. So instead I just grabbed a beer and sat at the bar watching the party and waiting to see Ana walk in.

When she finally walked in I didn't except to see her under Jaxs arm. It made me mad but I get it in control because that was the President of my club but I would have to ask her about that later.

"Geez, Hap there literally steam coming out of your ears, whats wrong?" I turned to see Gemma looking very concerned.

"Whats the dealing with Ana and Jax?" She looked at me a little confused but then she answered.

"Don't even think like that Killer. Jax is like a brother to her. When she came to the garage about a month ago she was pretty bad. And Jax took her under his wing. At first he thought he could get some out of her but after she told him what happen that thought went right out that window." I looked over at them then back to Gemma hoping she would finish her story."I honestly have to say the way she walked in her a month ago she was 10 times better then she is now and she was bad then."

"What happened to her?"

"I can't tell you that story baby. It's not mine to tell. I may be mama Gemma and Queen gossip but that's one story I can't tell you. You gotta ask her. But what I can tell you is that she really needs someones help right now. Shes got everyone wrapped around her little fingers and by the look in your eyes I can tell she already has you wrapped and you just met, but no one will give her a kick in the ass and tell her shes wrong. Please help her Hap you might be the only one who can."

"How?" was all I said and Gemma knew then what was to be done.

"Imma tell her to go home cuz she looks like she needs sleep. You do what you can to make her eat. I know shes not eating. Her anorexia is bad. Please Hap hell my babygirl."

"Yes maam."

With that said Gemma walked over to Ana and they started talking. When their conversation was done Ana came over to me.

"Hey hap do you mind giving me a ride home?" she paused for a second and looked around." If not that's ok I can walk."

"Nah it's ok querido ill take you home."

ANA POV

Gemma was getting on my last nerve. She just told me that I should go home cuz I was looking 'sick'. I know I look sick. I am sick. But no one seems to want to I listened to Gemma and I alked over to Happy and asked if he would take me home. I didn't expect him to say yes. I mean its Friday and it was all you can eat pussy at the clubhouse tonight. I expected him to walk away or something but he surprised me

HAPPY POV

We got outside and got on the bike. He put her hands back where they were and I followed but putting my hands over hers. She buried her face into my back so I know she couldn't see where we were going. We stopped at a little diner just outside Charming. She looked a little scared when I ushered her in to the diner and over to a booth.

"Hap what are we doing here?"

"Eating. Im hungry." The waitress came over and took my order and waited for Ana who wasn't speaking now."She'll have the same."

She looked at me with complete shock."Hap im not hungry."

"I don't care you like you haven't even eaten in months so your eating whether you willingly eat or I will hold you down and make you."


	4. Chapter 4

ANA POV

_'Baby don't do it. Hes trying to make you fat and ugly. He wants to ruin you. If you eat you will gain and then be un happy. Don't do it!'_

My brain was screaming at me I was so conflicted. I was always looking for someone to help me but now that someone is actually trying I don't want it anymore. My inner demons were taking control again.

"Hap, I cant really eat much I get sick. Ill eat a little but not much I don't wanna be sick."

"I don't like it but okay. But you and I are going to fix this one way or another." This made me happy and scared at the same time.

_'Baby don't listen. He is lying to you just like everyone else. He doesn't care. You remember what happened last time you thought someone cared about you.'_

My thoughts were making sense to me. The last time I cared everything went to !

HAPPY POV.

I could almost see the gears turning in her head. She was thinking about something and it didn't seem like it was rainbows and unicorns. She looked scared.

"Querido? Are you ok? Is it me? Am I scareing you?"

"No. Sorry Happy I was just thinking about something. That's all."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe later….heres our food."

Just then the waitress brought our food and set it down on the table. I sat there and waited for her to start eating. She picked up a fry and starting taking small bites out of and so I did the same. There was something in the girls past that was rotting her from the inside out and I was gonna get to the bottom of !

ANA POV

_'WHY ARE YOU EATING? I told you not to eat. Your getting fat right now. Your gonna be so ugly.'_

Goddamn this man right now. He is making me fat..but he is just so sexy I cant say no.

"Hap…..oh nevermind."

'You were gonna tell him weren't you. You were gonna tell him about our secret. Well you cant.

No one can know. That secret is what makes us perfect. That secret is the only way we survive.'

Oh how much I wanted to tell him. Maybe then I could try and be normal. I just wanna be normal. Well at least as normal as I can be in a outlaw biker world.

"What up querido? You can tell me."

"Ummm," oh my god I have to tell him," ill tell you just not here. I feel like people are listening and I don't want the whole world to know."

_'ANAMIA LILY DELANEY! You cant tell him. He will jusde you just like everyone else. Don't tell him!"_

[yea i said Delaney. shes luann and ottos daughter that was living and her grandparents. NEXT CHAPTER: her secret!]


	5. Chapter 5

NARATIOR POV

He finished both there plates, paid the check and they walked outside with his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

HAPPY POV

It felt almost like right having her under my arm but I also knew that once we got to her house she would be telling her what was haunting her. i mounted my bike and she followed suit. Our hand in there almost perfect postions. We reached her house in about half an hour. I helped her off and we walked inside.

"I gotta get out of this outfit. Go sit in the living room and will you light the fire for me please Hap. She said with an innocent smile. I nodded and she walked back to her room to change. I lit the fire, toed off my boots and placed my kutte on a chair, then sat on the couch and waited her her to return.

ANA POV

'Ana what are you doing? You know whats gonna happen when you tell him'

"No he is different. I can tell. Stop trying to make this worse then it already is on me." I made sure that I spoke low enough so that he couldn't her me fighting my inner demons trying to stop me.

I walked to my closet and pulled out a black long sleeve cotton shirt, a pair of grey cotton sleep pants, gray anchor print socks, my favorite monkey slippers and my Nightmare Before Christmas blanket and walked out into the living room. I was gonna stop letting my demons run my life. I was finally gonna take control.

When I came from the hallway I heard a small chuckle and looked to see Happy looking at me with a smile on his face. God this man is sexy.

'Ana please you know once you tell him I will start to fade.'

"I know." I said almost inaudibly with a small smile spreading a cross my face as I came around the couch and sat down."I hope your ready for this story." I said and looked and waited for him to answer me.

"Tell on mi vida."


	6. Chapter 6

ANA POV

I didn't know what to do. I was about to tell this man that I just met my deepest darkest secret, the one that started my downward spiral. I didn't know where to start. I could tell he was staring at me wait for me to begin.

"I…umm…don't know where to start." I was so nervous. How was I going to tell him?

"Start at the beginning mi vida that's always a good place to start."

"Ok. So I guess I should start by telling you who my parents are. You know both of them," he looked at me and I could see the questions running thru his head," my mom is Luann Delaney and my dad is Otto Delaney. My mom sent me to live with my grandparents when I was little because she didn't want me to be around the porn. We talked everyday for hours until the day she was killed. I talk to my dad when I can. He seems to always be getting in trouble. And before you ask, yes I do know what just happened. So ill be writing him letters instead." I said that last part with a little laugh."When I was 8 my grandpa started to get real mean and he would hit me. Even if I didn't do it he would hit me. Shortly after that my grandma died and I was the only one left. At 11 he started raping me on a daily basis but I didn't tell anyone because he always said they would take me away and I would never see my family again so I just kept quiet. When I was 15 he died of cancer. Even after everything he did I miss him. He was all I had for so long. After he died he left me everything including this house that he built a long time ago. He said it was to say he was sorry for everything. I lived her until I graduated high school then I moved to Vegas. I guess I was looking for a new start. I got a job and I moved up quick. I was manager before I was 20. I had it everything I could have ever dreamed of. I had cars and a house everything but I felt like something was missing. Then I met David. He was nice and caring and sweet and was never mean. The first year of our relationship was perfect. He moved in, we bought a dog, we were talking about kids. It, like I said, was everything I could have dreamed of. One night he went out with his friends and I stayed home I wasn't feeling good that night. It was about 3:30am when he came home. I woke up but I didn't get out of bed because I had to work so I tried to go back to sleep. He came up stairs and in to the room. I could tell he was drunk. He was stumbling and could barely stand. He came over to my side of the bed and tried to wake me up. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. All I did was open my eyes. I didn't even say anything. He just started to punch me. I don't know what happened after the third punch cuz I just blacked out. The next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital. I opened my eyes and saw Quinn. I guess he had heard I was in the hospital. I don't know but I was so happy to see someone that I knew. I spent the next week recovering. Quinn came everyday to see me. I told him that I was scared to go back to my house. He said that I didn't need to be scared but I still was. He told me that maybe I should go back to Charming. I hadn't thought about until he said it. So I packed everything I could and I hauled ass back here." I stopped to take a breath. I felt like a weight was lifted but then another one was placed in its spot. He looked angry but I knew it wasn't meant towards me." When I got here I went straight to TM. I knew that if I went there I would get help. The first person I saw was Jax and I'm glad he was there. He has helped me a lot. Hes like my brother and I'm thankful. Well I guess that's it."

We sat for what seemed like hours. I was just waiting for him to say something.

_'Ana you see what is going on? You told him and now he isn't talking to you. He is trying to find a way to run away and get far away from you.'_

"Happy?" he still hadn't said anything I was getting really worried.


	7. Chapter 7

HAPPY POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It didn't bother me who her parents were, and I was thankful she knew Quinn. What was pissing me off was her faggot of an ex boyfriend. I couldn't even tell if she was speaking anymore I was just so pissed.

"Happy?" I finally realized she wasn't talking when you put her hand on my leg."Happy are you ok?"

"I…I just…."

ANA POV

He wouldn't speak. I didn't know want he was thinking and it was making me nervous. What if my thoughts were right?

The next thing I knew he was pulling me into his arms and hugging me. I felt a little better but I still wanted him to talk I wanted to know what he was thinking. Even though I knew he wasn't the type to talk about his feeling I wanted him to tell me what he was thinking so I could put my thoughts to rest. I pulled back from his grasp.

"Hap will you tell me what you're thinking please?"

"Its just…..Im glad that you know Quinn and Jax and all of us. It means you're safe. I also want you to tell me all you know about your ex David."

"Hap you don't have to worry about David. Just ask Quinn he can tell you a very detailed story."

Something kinda lit up in his eyes.

HAPPY POV

"I will be making that call in the morning for sure. This story I wanna hear." I really did. Now that I was really paying attention I could see a fear and anxiety in her eyes that wasn't there before."What? And don't say nothing cuz I can see it in your eyes."

"Its just that….i don't know I guess I thought once you heard my story that you might want to run. That what most people do." She looked down at her hands. She was trying not to look me in my eyes.

I took her face in both my hands and made her look at me. "Ana look at me. Im not gonna run away from you. Your past isn't a factor in how I feel about you. I know we just met but I know already that I love you. These something about you that….i cant explain it but I know that I love you."

ANA POV

HE WHAT? Did he just say he loved me? Holy hell! A little part of me wanted to run from this but I couldn't. he just said that he loved me. After hearing about my past he still felt this way. I cant believe it but I loved him to. I knew the second that he said my past didn't matter. That's when I knew.

"I love you too Happy. I didn't really know that I did until now. When you said my past wasn't a fact…that's when I knew."

I finally looked up into his eyes. I was looking to see if his words were true. When our eyes met I knew he was telling me the truth. I could see it. He pulled me closer and ….*kiss*. Oh my god it was like fireworks. Its sounds so clique but that's what it felt like. And more then anything it felt right. When I was kissed it felt nothing like this. He was a great kisser.

We pulled apart both needing air. He rested his forehead on mine and spoke.

"I wont ever hurt you."

"I know." I finally looked at the clock and noticed how late it was." Oh wow I didn't know it was so late. Gemma will shove her boot up my ass if im late tomorrow."He looked a little sad when I said that."Do you wanna stay? I got a king size bed."

He stood up from the couch, grabbed my hand and lead me to my room. That was the first night I hadn't woken up from a nightmare in a real long time. Even though he had muscles he was the best pillow I had ever had.


	8. Chapter 8

ANA POV

Waking up this morning was amazing. I was awoken first by my alarm clock then by the feeling of warm arms warped around me. I was scared until I looked down and saw tattooed arms around me. It made me smile to see that he stayed all night. I tried to quietly slip out of bed but I was pulled back tighter into his arms.

"Happy, you gotta let go I gotta get ready for work." He grunted at me but still wouldn't let me go. I rolled over to face him. I kissed him lightly on the lips." Happy I gotta get up." He opened one eye to look at me then pulled me on top of him in one swift motion. I straddled his hips and sat up with my hands on his bare tattooed chest.

"Why am I wake at the ass crack of the day woman." He said to me with a slight smirk.

"Well for one its 8 in the morning and two I have to get to work before Gemma shoves her boot up my ass." I leaned down and kissed his chest then his lips and got up to shower. When I got out I wrapped myself in a towel and walked into my room to find him propped up against the head board smoking a cigarette.

"Well don't you look comfortable? Spare one?" He handed me the cigarette and a lighter and I walked into my closet to get dressed. "Thanks by the way." I called over my shoulder.

For work I choose to wear my Fuck Off ying yang cut off tee with a black tank underneath, my Hollister low rise shorts, forever 21 pink dove ankle socks, my all black chucks, all black studded belt, 45 auto Winchester bullet ring. Meadowlark anchor ring, infinity ring, River Island cross skull wing stack ring set, sterling silver rose ring, baublebar silver arrow ring, Gorjana Sadie triple wrap infinity bracelet, Estella Bartlett hello sailor crystal anchor necklace. Once I was dressed I walked out of my closet. My bed was empty when I reentered my room.

*****sorry for the short chapter and the LATE update but ive been have major writers block. gonna try and write more. keep reading. and if you have suggestions PM me. any help in useful:) love you guys:)*****


	9. Chapter 9

HAPPY POV

She smelled of red velvet cake. My ma used to make me red velvet cake for my birthday. But it was a real cake it smelled more like a perfume. Her scent excited me. Everything about her excited me. She was absolutely gorgeous, a little thin, but I was gonna change that. As she I was getting dressed I slipped out her room to make breakfast. The least I could do before I left on the run was make her breakfast.

"HAPPY?" she called from her room but I didn't answer. I heard her walking down the hall bvut continued to cook breakfast.

ANA POV

I started down the hall when I heard noises in the kitchen.

"Happy is that you?" did he know how to cook? A bad ass biker like him didn't know how to cook, did he?

I was completely floored when I entered my kitchen. Here was the big, bad ass tattooed biker in my kitchen cooking breakfast. I didn't know what to say. Ever since I was tall enough to reach the stove I always cook for myself. Ive never had a man cook for me.

"Mornin."

"You can cook?" I just had to ask.

"Don't worry girl, I aint gonna burn your house down. My ma taught me when I was a kid."

He was amazing. He had made an amazing breakfast. Bacon, hash browns, pancakes, sausage. It was as if my kitchen had been turned in the an IHOP. He even had coffee made. I walked over to the cabinet, got a mug and poured myself a cup at sat at the table.

"Arent you gonna get some food?" He looked at me. I never ate breakfast. I barely even ate. I only ate when some told me to eat.

"Nol. Im not much of a breakfast person. Never have been. It used to make me sick." I was lying thru my teeth and I hoped he wouldn't notice. He looked at me and I could tell that he knew I was lying.

HAPPY POV

She was lying and I could see it. How am I gonna go about this?

"ok well I guess ill bring food to the guys." She nodded her head but kept her head down." Um, I wont be here the next couple night. I gotta make a run." That made her look at me.

"O-ok. Ill see you when you get back?" she looked back at her hands. She looked like I told her I was dying. Shit shes bad.

" Yea you will and when I get back we need to have a talk. Its important." She nodded her head.

"Shit I gotta go ill see you at the garage hap." She came around the table kissed me on the cheek put her cup in the sink then she was out the door. I cleaned up my mess, put the food away got dressed then I was out the door as well.

ANA POV

Driving to work sucked. Happy was leaving for a run and I was gonna be alone. Why was I acting like this we aren't even together….are we? I needed to call Quinn he would know how to calm me down.

"_Ana what are you thinking? He doesn't want you. Your fat and ugly. You only have m. he doesn't love you hes lying just so he can fuck you. when hesz done hes gonna be on to the next girl. Some one prettier."_

Shit the voices were back I really need to call Quinn.

She kept driving. She didn't notice the car that has been following her for weeks now.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry Ihavent been updating a lot guys ive been really busy. i moved in with my sister and am now looking for a job so ive not had a lot of time to write. im going to try and write me especially after reading the reviews. thank you for reading and keep an eye out for a new chapter:3


	11. Chapter 11

ANA POV

When I got to work it didn't get any better. Gemma had be doing paperwork all day. The customers were shitty all day and Happy didn't talk to me.

"Ana, do you know whos car is sitting outside the lot. Its been there all day and hasn't left or come it."

I looked out the window to look at the car.

"No. Want me to ask one if one of the guys will go see who it is?"

"Yea."

I got up from the desk and went into the garage. Happy, Tig, Juice, and Jax were on shift today.

"Hey guys, theres a car that's been sitting out front. Hasn't moved or come in to the office. Can one of you go see why?"

"Sure darlin." Jax said with a smile and he and Tig walked out the bays to the car. Happys eyes met mine then he looked away and continused to work on his bike.

"Ana, this car is done im going to put in outside then Ill bring the paper work so you can call the owner."

"Ok thanks Juicey."

I looked back at Happy but his eye still hadn't come up from his bike.

"Be safe on the run Hap." was all I said as I walked back in the office to call the owner of the piece of shit Honda that Juice just finished.

Why do even care about him? He doesn't care about you. He doesn't love you. Your just another lay to him.

God I really need to call Quinn.

Jax popped his head in to the office, " Hey darlin, guy was just lost and was trying to read his map. Says he fell asleep."

"Ok thanks Jax."

Two Hours Later…..

Finally the end of the day and now I can finally call Quinn. I walked out of the office to my car.

"ANA!" Jax came running from the club house. "Where are you going? Arent you going to see the guys off?"

"Shit! I totally forgot." I threw my purse inn my car and walked over to where Gemma was standing.

Juice, Tig, Phil and Happy all came out and said goodbye to everyone and to my surprise Happy walked over to me.

"Can we have a minute Gem?" She looked at me, I nodded and she walked away. " You gonna say goodbye?"

"Well I thought you were mad at me so I was just gonna stay in the background." I was looking up at him. He was only inches away from me. He grabbed the sides of my face, pulled me close to him. I was standing on my tip toes and he said, "Im not mad." and kissed me. At first I didn't know what to do. It took me a second to realize then I kissed him back. My arms around his neck. The only reaon why were broke apart was because Tig started cal calling and then everyone else started too. I pulled away and hid my face in his chest to hide the fact I was blushing.

"Ok guys time to hit the road." I was thankful that Jax said something to get everyones eyes off of us. I looked at him and mouthed 'Thank you'

"Guess I gotta go."

"Guess so."

He kissed me one last time then walked over to his bike to wait for the other guys. After they left I said bye to whoever was left, got in to my car and went home.

I was finally home and finally able to call Quinn. But before I could something hit my head and everything went black…..


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up in a dark room. There was a bit of light coming from under the door so I could see what was in the room. From what I could see there was a metal chair against the wall, a window that was blacked out but now boarded, and a toilet. I was laying on a mattress. I had a collar around my neck with a thick link chain that was about 5 feet long and welded to the wall. How am going to get out of this? How long before people notice that Im gone?

There were so many more questions running thru my head now. How did he find me? Why is he doing this? Wheres Quinn? Wheres Happy?

Suddenly I head footsteps and felt all the air leave my body. Then the door opened.

"Well look whos awake?"

You've got to be kidding me. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw David. But it cant be David because Davids dead. Why would Daniel being doing this to me. I only met him ince and he seemed nice.

"Daniel? Why are you doing this? Ive never done anything wrong to you?"

"Oh really? You actually believe that? You wanna know what you did to me? You had my brother killed. Hes gone because you lied and said that he beat you then your little biker friend killed him. And im not Danny. Im David. Your biker mistook Danny for me and now hes gone. So your gonna pay for it. Im going to fuck that tight pussy of yours and beat you then when im done ill take you back…maybe."

He said the last past with a sadistic smile that made me want to throw up. David was the whole reason I had the voices in my head. The things he used to say to me made me feel awful.

"David, please I didn't know Quinn would do that. I just asked him to help me get away. I never asked him to kill you. Please let me go. Please Davey."

"Ha. You begging me now isn't gonna help you. Ive made my plans and im not changing them. Someone will bring you in food in a little while then ill be back."

HOLY FUCK! Im in trouble. Who was helping him? God I hope someone notices me gone really soon.

*Gonna update once more tonight after this. Tell me what you think and maybe ways of how I can improve this story. That could really help. Love you guys:3 and keep reading3


	13. Chapter 13

Just like David said a woman came in the room about 10 minutes later and brought me food. She set it down in front of me and looked at me.

"You have to eat."

"Not hungry."

"Please eat. you'll need your strength." She said with sadness in her eyes.

"Help me please. You know that this is wrong. Hes gonna hurt me. He might kill me. I don't want to die. I have family. Lots of family. they'll miss me. If you help me I can help you. Just please get me out of here before he does anything."

She looked at me then to the door then back to me. I knew she was thinking about what to do.

"Ok ill help you. But I wont be able to leave the house for 3 days. Im so sorry. When I can leave ill go to where ever you tell me and ill get you the help you need. Im so sorry I cant do anything sooner. Please forgive me."

"Ok. Ill survive till then."

She walked out the door then. I looked at the plate. She was right if I had to go through 3 days of what ever David was gonna do to me I had to eat. There was a boiled chicken breast and boiled potatoes. Anything would help I guess. Im just so scarred. What was he gonna do?

GEMMA POV

"Hey jax have you heard from Ana? She didn't come in to work today. That's not like her."

"No I havent ma."

This really wasn't like Ana. She was always on time.

"Imma head over to her house to see if maybe she just over slept."

"Ok ma. Call me if you need anything.'

I grabbed my purse and drove over to Anas house. Something just didn't feel right.

ANA POV

"Well I see your eating again. You know you always were the biggest girl I ever dated."

"Will you just get it over with?"

"I like a girl who knows when to get to business."

He closed the door and slowly walked over to me. He pushed me so I was lying flat on the mattress. He tied my hands and legs so I couldn't move or try and fight. He took a pair of scissors and and cut my shorts and top off. I was now laying in only my bra and panties. He sat up undid he pants and pulled himself out of his jeans. He lowered himself back down and positioned himself to where he was lined up with my entrance. He didn't go slow as he once did when we were dating. This was fast, hard and filled with angry. As he thrust inside me all I felt was a searing pain go through my body. I tried to go in to a nothing world, to block out the pain but I could. I couldn't even think of Happy to take a way the pain. That's all I felt and I couldn't escape.

GEMMA POV

"Jax. Shes gone."

*god im so sorry. this was a really hard chapter to write for me. i surprised i go through it. Whats gonna happen next? Whats gonna happen when Happy and Quinn find out? Will Ana survive? guys please dont hate me for this keep reading and again im sorry i hate this chapter but it had to happen. it will get better i promise.


	14. Chapter 14

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHES GONE? SHE CANT JUST BE GONE MA?"

"Well, shes fucking gone. It look likes she was taken."

FUCK! God damnit. The call from made just made everything on my plate worse.

"Hap…..I got some bad news you guys need to get back to Charmin now."

"What happened?"

"Ill tell you when you get here so hurry your asses. I need all of you."

HAPPY POV

"Fuck." I just knew it had to do with Ana. It was the tone is Jaxs voice." TIG, JUICE, PHIL LOAD UOP WERE LEAVING NOW. PREZ NEEDS US BACK ASAP." With that said I got on my bike and starting riding back to Charming. If the feeling I had was right, there was some serious shit kicked that needed to be doen to get my girl back. And I was gonna get my girl back.

ANA POV

Two days have passed and still no one. David was getting more violent. I think my cheek is broken. i just want to leave and go home. Happy is always on my mind. The way he holds me, his smell, his eyes are the only thing that keep me going everyday. If i get out of here im going to hold on the him and never let go. I just hope i get out of here. I hope David doesnt kill me before someone finds me.

"Ana are you ok?" The woman whos name i found out was Angel walked in.

"Ive seen better days." I tried to smile but my cheek hurt to much and i winced.

"DAVID!"

"What woman?"

"I cant wait till tomorrow to go into town. I need to get something to clean her face. Its starting to look bad."

"FUCK! Alright go, but you better be back in a hour or else."

As he walked out the door Angel turned back to me." Ok this is my chance where do i go"

HAPPY POV

_Two days earlier._

"Prez, whats going on?"

"Hap...Anas missing..." He took a couple steps back after he said this and it was a smart choice because i exploded. i over turned anything and everything in my path.

"HAP!"

"Have we got any leads?"

"Yea. Lady next door said she saw a new model chevy pickup leaving the house right after Ana come home. And Juice hacked into street cams and got a picture of the truck. Hes trying to find the owner as we speak. Hap we'll find her."

"Gotta call Quinn."

_Present Day_

Its been two says and we still havent found Ana. its was really bugging me. There were no leads. the car the old lady saw and under a fake name. This was pissing me off. But i knew she wasnt dead. I could feel she was still alive. i just hope she stays alive. Shes a fighter i know it.

ANA POV

"Go to Teller Auto on Main. Ask for Happy and tell him. Say 'Tú amas está esperando.' he will believe you then."

"Ill be back as soon as i can just hang in there please."

ANGEL POV

_20 minutes later._

I went to the place Ana told me and all I saw was a bunch of motorcycles. I didnt know if this was the right place. I walked onto the lot and intothe building right next to the gate. There were guys sitting on benches outside.

"Um, excuse me Im looking for Happy?"

The one with crazy blue eyes went inside and seconds later a scary bald man walked up tomeand just looked at me.

"Are you Happy?" He nodded. I paused for a second then said, "Tú amas está esperando."

His eyes widened."Where is she?"

HAPPY POV

"Shes at this black house up by the streams."She looked down at her watch."SHIT I gotta get back before he does something. Wait 5 minutes then leave i need to get there first or he will know that somethings up. Just please save her please." Then she left.

"I know her", Tig said ." I went to school that that chick she would never hurt a file. This gut has got to have something over her for her to be helping him but i guess she say Ana and didnt want to help anymore.'

"Ok its been 5 minutes lets go."

ANA POV

Angel finally came back. She came into the room and starting cleaning me up. She looked over her shoulder to make sure David wasnt listening.

"I told them. There on the way."

God Im so relieved. After Angel finished with my face David walked in.

"Leave."

"Aw look at you baby, your got your face all cleaned up and your ready for another round. Ill try and stay away from your face this time. Dont wanna ruin Angel handy work."

ANGEL POV

I hated leaving Ana alone with him but i knew if he was back there could let those bikers in and they could be more quiet. I looked out the window and i saw the one with the crazy blue eyes. He looked so fimilar i just couldnt put my finger on it. i opened the door and signaled for them to come in.

"There in the last room on the right. He just went in there so he should still be talking to her. Just kill him please."

Everyone but the blue eyed man went towards the back. We stood on the living room waiting for any sign then i heard a loud bang.

HAPPY POV

We went in the direction the gash told us. We silently checked every door just in case. We got to the door the woman said and we heard whimpering. I kicked down the door and there he was he was on top of her. Oh i was livid. I yanked him off and threw him into the wall and he was knocked out.I was by Ana in seconds.

"Ana. Baby look at me."

"Happy," she whispered. "i knew you would find me." Then she passed out from the pain.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ana, baby open your eyes." She open her eyes but she whimpered so i knew she heard me. I gently picked her up off the bed and carried her outside careful not to hit anything on my way out.

"Jax make sure hes alive when I get back. No one touches him. Hes mine." Jax nodded. "Im taking her to the hospital ill be back. Tig your with me and bring that gash."

Tig escorted the gash to the van as I got into the back with Ana still in my arms. Tig got in the drivers seat and the bitch got into the passanger side and we were off to the hospital.I pulled her hair up into a ponytail so it was out of her face and tried to get to to wake up.

"Ana open your eyes please. Let me see those baby blues."

She started to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around. At first she had fear in her eyes, not really knowing where she was the they landed on me and she instantly relaxed.

"Happy." Her voice weak for crying. she smile up at me. "

"Baby im here. Your safe. Were on our way to the hospital. Your gonna be ok."

"What happened to David? Is he dead?" Her eyes where filled with fear once again.

"Hes gonna be taken care of mi amour. Im gonna take care of him. Hes gonna die like alot."

Her eyes started to close again.

"No no no. Keep your eyes open. I need you to keep them open till we get to the hospital."

Just then Tig skidded to a stop. "Hap were here."

"See Ana were here. Im gonna get you fixed. Just keep looking at me."

Her eyes were getting heavier and I could see it. The pain was begining to be to much for her but she kept looking up at me. As soon as my feet hit the pavement i was running into the doors. We were greeted by Tara. Im guessing Jax called her.

"HEY I NEED HELP OVER HERE!" Tara yelled and a stretcher was by my side in seconds. I gently laid Ana down and leaned in, "Baby, Ill be back. Tara is going to fix you and when I get back everything will be finished. I promise...I love you." I kissed her on the forehead as she was taken away.

"Tig, you and her stay here and call me if anything happens. I got something to take care of and when Im done Ill be back and you and I are gonna talk." I left them and drove back down to the streams.

ANA POV

I woke up in a hospital bed hooked up to a bunch of machines. Normally I would be scared out of my mind to be in a hospital but being here meant that my boys had found me. That happy found me. My eye shot open and I was blinded. I quickly close my eyes again. Once the pain went away I slowly reopened them and adjusted to the bright florescents. At first glance I didnt see anyone in the room. The bathroom door opened and i expected to see Happy but to my surprise Tig came out.

"Oh my Mia. My beautiful Mia." Tig was the only one who called me Mia. Ever since I was little and i came down to visit when everyone else call me Ana or princess Tig always called me Mia.

"Hey Tigger."

"It good to see your eyes open darlin. You gave us all a great big fucking heart attack when were found out you were gone."

"Sorry Tigger. Not my fault this time."

"Thats true." He pulled the chair next to my bed and sat down with a big smile."But last time it was. Im still a little mad about that you know."

"Tig I was 15."

"I remember doll. You know your old man went ape shit when we go to that house and found you. Didnt even hit the guy just pulled him you and threw him at the wall. I bet by now the guy is chum."

"He isnt my old man. Im not even inked."

"Mia. Trust me. Hes your old man. The way he spoke to you on the way here proves is. Ive never heard him talk like that to anyone ever. He said he loved you. Even when he talks to his ma i dont think he says it but for you he did. Your his."

Just then the door opened."Ana. Oh thank god your awake."

"Hey Angel. Thanks for helping me."

As soon as Angel walked in Tig had his eyes on her. Not in the pissed off kind of way but in a way i just couldnt explain.

"Oh Angel, i dont know if you two and talked yet but this is my Uncle Tig. Tig this is Angel."

*Ok so I was gonna write a torture scene this chapter but I just couldnt think of it. So i promise the next chapter is gonna be very bloody. I also think once im done with this story i might do a Tig/Angel story but idk yet. Until next time:3


	16. Chapter 16

I was released from the hospital yesterday. The doctors were surprised and frankly so was i. after I woke up I felt no pain. It was as if nothing had happened. The pain just vanished. I remember feeling like I was going to die before I passed out. But now there was nothing. No pain. I felt like new. They did keep me overnight cuz they said I was malnourished. My body was feel great but I was a little sad. After Happy had left the hospital he just hadn't returned. He said he would be back but he never came. Tig and Angel brought me home. They wanted to say but I told them to go and that I would lock all the doors and windows after they left. Once they left I changed out of the clothes they gave me at the hospital and they went to lock up before going to bed. Even though I felt better I was still tired. So that's what I did I changed into one of my dads old shirts and a pair of black lace boyshorts and went to bed.

HAPPY POV

_Two days ago._

After leaving Ana at the hospital under Tigs watched I went straight for the cabin. I couldn't wait to carve this bastard up for what he did to my girl. I pulled up to the cabin. Opie and Jax were sitting outside smoking and talking.

"Where is he?"

"Koz is with him. Still hasn't woke up yet." Jax said as he finished his cigarette. " He tried to run we had to knock him out."

My phone vibrated in my pocket. "WHAT?"

"Hap its Tig. Before you freak out I just wanted to tell you Ana woke up and is talking."

"Thanks man."

"Hey brotha, when did you get here." I looked up to see Quinn looking at me.

"Just got here man. Tig called. Said Anas awake."

"Good. Now we got to handle this asshat then we need to talk killah."

I nodded and we walked into the cabin.

ANA POV

_Present Day_

It felt amazing to wake up in my own bed. Hap still hadn't called or come over. If he was gonna play this game he was gonna learn quickly that I played to win. I threw the covers back and went into the bath room to take a shower. Let the games begin Happy.

HAPPY POV

Its benn two days since I killed david. Quinn and I talked(very enlightening by the way) but I still had yet to go see Ana. I know she was most likely pissed cuz I hadn't come but I didn't know what to say to her.

"Go a set and go see her." I was about to loss my shit until I saw that it was Quinn who was talking to me.

"I don't know what to say to her man."

"Pussy." He said then walked away. He was right. I was acting like a pussy. But instead of getting up I just continued to sit the nursing the bottle of jack.

ANA POV

I had just gotten out of the shower when my phone started to ring. Maybe its happy calling to say he was headed over. I looked at the screen. Prepay. Well it had to be one of the boys atleast.

"Hello?"

"Hey darling."

"QUINN! Oh my god ive missed you. I was gonna call you but something happened."

"Yea I know baby girl. Im actually in Charming."

"Clubhouse?"

"Mmhmm."

"Let me get dressed then ill be there so don't go leaving." I said with a smile. Happy was the furthest thing from my mind right now.

"Wear something sexy and those blue heels I bought you. Haps being a pussy and you gotta show him what hes missing."

"Trying to pimp me out Uncle Quinn."

"Never darling." I could tell he was smiling even over the phone.

"What ever you say. Ill be there in an hour."

I hung up and went in to the closet to get my outfit.

"Something sexy." I was truly perplexed then it hit me. First I grabbed my black flocked animal print pushup and a black lace thong and put those on. I walked over to my shorts and grabbed my black Zadig and Voltaire mini shorts with the frayed hems, my parental advisory crop tank that showed my toned tummy(IV meds gave me a bit of extra weight). I got dressed and sat down at my vanity. I curled my hair in loose curls, did a simple eye and a bright red lip for dramtic effect.i sprayed vanilla and coconut perfume all over. When I was done I went back into my closet and grabbed my blue BOOHOO Nikki Suedette round toe heels which Quinn dubed my 'fuck me' heels and put them on. Snatched up my aviators and my LV Vernis Alma GM back and walk to my car and headed to TM.


	17. Chapter 17

QUINN POV

"You look guilty. What did you do now?" Tig said as he plopped down on the couch next to me.

"I aint do shit but plant an ideas."

"You're a lying sack of shit."

Just as I was about to rip Tig a new one we heard a car pull into the lot.

"Looks like my little idea stuck."

ANA POV

As I pulled into the lot I saw Quinn and Haps bike so I knew they were both there. As I pulled up Quinn and Tig came out of the clubhouse but I still didn't see Happy. I parked the car Quinn was at the door waiting to open it. I shut off the car, grabbed my bag and hopped out.

"Well someone listened to me for once." Quinn said with a smirk on his face.

"You look like a dirty old man checkin me out Quinn." I said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Right about now im ok with that."

"Where is he?"

"Clubhouse, nursing a bottle of Jack. I think its about damn time you go lay your claim mama." He said the lightly pushed me towards the door. I stopped to give Tig a hug then went straight for the door. Quinn was right. Happy was at the bar looking like someone just kicked his dead puppy. I walked over to him, set my purse on the bartop and looked at him. He still didn't look up at me. I looked around and saw there were croweaters around. Not a lot but the top girls. I looked back at Happy and tapped him on his shoulder.

"WHAT?"

"Is that anyway to talk to a lady." I said with a smirk on my face a waited for his brain to regester that it was me.

"Ana," he actually look surprised," What are you doing here?"

"Came to say hi. Haven't heard from you in a couple days. I got out of the hospital."

"I can see that."

This is really gonna have to be my moved isn't it. I thought as I looked back at him. We were eye level only because he was sitting and I was wearing ridicuslly high heels.

"Oh fuck me." I muttered. I was done playing this came. I grabbed his face, pulled his face to mine and locked my lips to his. At first he didn't respond but I kept kissing him waiting for him. Then just as I was about to pull away his hands moved to the small of my back and pulled me closer to his body. Then his lips began there assault on mine. We stayed connected until I heard Gemma say "About fucking time." I pulled away for him but not to far because he still had his hand on my back.

I looked over my shoulder, "Gem really?"

"Hap you got the next two days off anyway so will you both just leave before you jump each other on the bartop."

"Yes mama." He said with a delicious smirk plastered on his face. "Lets go." He whispered in my ear.

He released me from his arms. I grabbed my purse and Happys hand and started walk ing towards my car.


End file.
